This invention relates to imaging systems and more particularly to systems and methods for analyzing an abnormality of an object.
The systems and methods are directed toward multi-modal medical diagnostic imaging systems capable of scanning using different modalities, such as, for example, but not limited to, Positron Emission Tomography (PET) and Computed Tomography (CT). The term “multi-mode” refers to systems that perform scans in different modes, for example, a flouroscopic mode and a tomosynthesis mode. The term “multi-modal” refers to systems that perform scans in different modalities, for example, CT and PET. It is contemplated that the benefits of systems and methods for analyzing an abnormality of an object accrue to all multi-modal imaging systems, such as, for example, but not limited to, a PET-CT imaging system.
A nodule found during a CT scan often requires a patient many months later to return and obtain another CT scan to determine malignancy based on nodule doubling time. PET scans may be helpful in diagnosis due to increased metabolic activity in the region of the nodule. However, due to the comparatively lower resolution of PET images as compared to CT images, and due to the effects of respiratory or patient motion during a PET scan, nodule activity can be blurred in the PET scan. Consequently, it can be difficult to quantify nodule activity and compare PET. This may result in an indeterminate outcome of the diagnosis of the nodule.